Snow Day
by Gabi1994
Summary: Snow ball fights are dangerous places. KK


Snow Day

Ch 1

_**Crsnk**_!

_'Well, that was awfully strange_,' Kaoru thought blearily as she muddled through the snowy slush that was piling up on the side walk and seeping into her shoes.

She was moving quickly hunched at the waist trying to avoid the globs of cold wetness that whizzed through the air.

Clutching her books under her arm she shook her hands trying to return feeling to the stinging appendages. Her long dark coated with a healthy dusting of snow which as it melted ran down her neck making her shiver. Even as she reveled at the rare sight of the cold fluffiness that coated everything, save the roads where slushy tire tracks crisscrossed the white.

_'Snow in February! Who would have thought'_

Her gray fleece jacket was caked in the stuff as she skidded her way merrily towards the small light blue sedan. Occasionally turning her face up to catch the large fluffy flakes on her tongue she neared her car and incidentally the source of the noise. Laughingly she ducked hastily behind her car barely avoiding the one snowy missile which ended with a splat on her wind shield rather than the back of her head and came face to face with a rather wet and snowy red head.

He had just managed to crawl up from the sprawl he had done into the slushy wetness of the parking lot. From the looks of it he had not gotten there on his own a white mark on the back of his flame red hair was slowly melting. As the poor man muttered to himself trying to stand, he slipped yet again slipping face first back into the snow.

"orooo…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, please, let me help! Are you okay?" she exclaimed dropping her books as she reached down trying to drag the man back to his feet.

They both got halfway standing before Kaoru's feet slipped out from under her and she hit the ground with a muffled 'omph!'

Only to be echoed by another, "oro…" , softer this time until she realized she was on top of the red head. Scrambling off of him she stayed safely on her knees ignoring the way the slush soaked through her jeans as she reached out hauling the shivering man to his knees.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru said as she dug around her pockets trying to will her numb fingers to close over the correct lump of icy metal before she lunged for her door handle. Unlocking and swinging it open she grabbed the door using it as leverage to haul herself upright.

Keeping a hand on the car she scooted over allowing the redhead room to haul himself up. She watched smothering laughter as he batted helplessly at his thoroughly soaked and slush caked clothing. Holding out a red chapped hand she spoke,

"I'm Kaoru, sorry for getting you wet…er…wetter…"

"No, it's alright Miss Kaoru, I assure you, I was already quite wet." He sounded rather morose.

Kaoru couldn't help it; she chuckled, smiling genially when startled violet eyes flashed up to meet hers.

He looked down shyly only to back away from her door,

"umm, I will just be going now Miss Kaoru…"

As he spoke another stinging wet missile collided with the back of his neck, a muffled groan escaped him as well as something that sounded like,

"Why me?"

"Hey, do you have a ride…?" Kaoru asked giving him a small smile.

"Kenshin….ano…I'll be fine Miss Kaoru, I take the subway."

"Come on, get in I owe you at least a warm ride home," another snowball went splat on his shoulder, "hopefully before we get any wetter?" she asked

"I couldn't impose…" he murmured

With a yelp Kaoru skidded out of the way of a white missile, "I insist."

Kenshin seemed to brighten slightly. Ducking another projectile he stepped carefully off the curb and slid into the passenger seat.

Kaoru soon joined him sliding with a happy sigh into the driver seat, she turned dumping her rather damp books into the back seat before, she quickly started the car and turned up the heat. Pulling carefully out of the university lot she quickly flipped to her favorite radio station.

They were quiet as Kaoru carefully maneuvered around laughing students and peeved looking faculty on her way onto the street. Kaoru cast occasional glances out of the corner of her eye at the very wet man in her car as he uttered quiet directions.

He was fine boned, almost girlishly pretty, save for the strange, but eye catching scar on his left cheek. His long flame red hair now darkened with water was longer than usual, reaching the middle of his back and held back haphazardly with a black hair band.

The car ride was nearly silent, although it was not uncomfortable and as Kaoru dropped Kenshin off in front of a small but neat flat of apartments she waved animatedly through the windshield. She smiled widely when he returned the gesture tentatively before seeking shelter inside.

Humming happily, she pulled out of the lot; the snow was still coming down as she made it home. Scrambling out of the car she hurried up the stairs. Letting herself into the door she stamped her shoes freeing them from the slush that had accumulated.

…

As she nuked some leftovers in the mike she tapped her foot to the cheery tune floating out of the radio beside her bed.

_'Kenshin was nice, in a shy, quiet way. Maybe they had classes together…'_

She thought as she grabbed a fork and settled down at the table, watching as yet more snow fell past the window

End  
....

Hehe! loved it, ok this is soooo, influenced by the epic amounts of snow falling down here, this is Texas! We don't get snow! .:snickers giddily before running outside to play in the snow like a five year-old:.

Claps hands yay! Loved this! It made me sooo happy!

*written during the snow three weeks ago*

^_^


End file.
